disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Honey Lemon
Honey Lemon is a major character in Disney's 2014 animated feature film, Big Hero 6. She is a bubbly and optimistic chemical engineering student at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, and a member of Big Hero 6. Background Honey Lemon lives in the city of San Fransokyo, but has Latin American roots. A lover of science, and particularly chemistry, Honey Lemon discovered her love for chemistry while in high school. She notes that she also fell in love with a foreign exchange student named Andre during her high school years (whom she still harbors affections for). Currently, Honey is a star student at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, where she spends much of her academic time creating chemical concoctions. In and out of school, Honey is normally accompanied by her best friends Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Go Go Tomago, Wasabi, Fred, and Tadashi Hamada (prior to his death). She got her nickname from Fred for her sweet and sunny personality. Honey once lived in an apartment with a girl named Regina, but was forced to find a new place to live after a chemistry accident froze part of the building. Honey was invited to move in with Go Go, and the two have lived together since (in a notoriously bad neighborhood). Apart from science, Honey Lemon is also a passionate artist. On the side, she takes lessons at the illustrious San Fransokyo Art Institute, which was founded by Honey's favorite artist and idol, Lenore Shimamoto. Honey initially kept her affiliation with SFAI from her friends due to the rivalry held between the schools, but Fred, Wasabi, Hiro and Go Go confessed to have already known, and accepted Honey for being both a talented scientist and artist. Development The original Marvel version of Honey Lemon debuted in Sunfire & Big Hero 6 #1. Honey Lemon, also known as Aiko Miyazaki, represented the Japanese pop-culture archetype of the Magical Girl, with her name and Power Purse being a specific nod to Go Nagai's Cutie Honey ''and her ability to pull weapons out of nowhere. For the Disney film, Honey Lemon was re-imagined as a Latina fashionista with a hidden destructive streak, creating a comical contrast with her sweet exterior. Early footage from a 2013 Rotoscopers report also featured early story material of a subplot between Honey and Go Go having a shallow rivalry over boys and Honey Lemon getting concerned about her clothes in spite of her pyromania. Early concept art and script drafts would also have her working as a barista at the Lucky Cat Café (also known as Sweet Bean Coffee in certain drafts), though this specific day job would occasionally be mentioned in other promotional material. The Power Purse, which in the comics was a device that used miniaturized wormholes and Pym Particles to store anything, was completely re-worked to better fit the more grounded tone of the film. Early concepts showed it becoming capable of functioning like a stuffed-animal rocket launcher, though the filmmakers eventually settled on making it function as a portable chemistry lab. Official Description :''It's elemental when it comes to chemistry whiz Honey Lemon. Don't let her glasses and funky fashion fool you: Honey may be as sweet as her namesake, but she has a fire in her belly and a can-do attitude that make her pretty much unstoppable. Her knowledge of alchemy proves powerful, too, when the effusive brainiac becomes part of the Big Hero 6 and creates clever concoctions that when thrown, can get her team out of nearly any jam. Personality Honey Lemon is best described as being as sweet as her namesake. She is outgoing, cheerful, and photogenic. Honey loves to take selfies or grab her friends for a group photo on her smartphone whenever she goes places or experiences something interesting; luckily, she loves life and seems to find most things interesting. Honey is the team member who keeps everyone smiling and her sympathy towards other people's issues can help relieve moments of fear or tension within the group. While her silly quirks and clothing may lead people to think otherwise, Honey is tremendously intelligent, attending the most prestigious technology university in San Fransokyo. Her knowledge of chemistry is innate and thorough enough for her to calculate and input types and amounts of chemical substances on her purse at incredible speeds without looking at the typepad. She also has an unexpected love of danger and experiencing surprising and sudden events usually does not slow her down (or keep her from photographing the moment). This can be demonstrated by the fact that she is always mixing volatile substances through the potent purse, unfazed by the dangers of doing so during active battles. Of all her teammates, Honey is also the most observant. Throughout their time as heroes, she managed to decode various pieces of evidence regarding the identity and motives of Yokai, having found his refurbished portal, as well as a recording revealing his true intentions. This arguably ties into the fact that Honey is the most intelligent member of the team, aside from Hiro. Though she surrounds herself with a group of intellectuals with a love for science, Honey's passion for the subject (and specifically chemistry) reaches to the point where her tampering with chemicals and such can give off a "mad scientist" vibe. This can be seen during her first meeting with Hiro, where she executes fast movements and verbal communication during her highly-complicated experiment with a bright, almost eccentric smile and aura brimming the entire time. Physical appearance Honey has slightly tanned skin, bright green eyes, and long, honey-blonde hair that reaches down to her lower back. She is thin and distinctly tall, appearing to be so even without her trademark platform heels. She wears pink lipstick and large magenta-rimmed glasses that also function as impromptu safety goggles. Like most characters in the film, Honey changes her clothing on a daily basis. Her clothing generally consists of '60s and early '70s style clothing, many of which are in various shades of yellow or pink. She also often wears various pairs of large platform heels that boost her to the heights of Baymax and Wasabi (6'2", to be exact) and often wears '60s style headbands that cover her hairline. While encountering Yokai for the first time, Honey is wearing a large white peter-pan collared sweater with a pink ribbon and a headband in the same color. She wears a red, pink, and beige horizontal-striped skirt and pink polka-dotted sheer leggings. At Tadashi's funeral, Honey wears a black long-sleeved dress with a belt and a white peter pan collar with black stockings and her hair up in a modest bun. In her superhero form, Honey's outfit consists of a pink dress with white linings, dark magenta sleeves and leggings, purple platform heels, and pink armor with a belt to match. She does not wear her glasses, but instead, she wears a purple helmet with orange highlights over her head. Slung over her shoulder is her special purse for combat. The only alteration made to her super-suit in the TV series is her visor, which only covers her eyes. Powers and abilities Coinciding with her love of chemistry, Honey Lemon's battle armor is equipped with a special purse containing a mini-chemical lab inside and a touch screen with an encoding of the periodic table, capable of creating various weapons in the form of palm-sized "chem-balls" through the use of the aforementioned periodic elements. The strap of Honey's purse is a string of empty capsules made of an advanced polyethylene shell, which are passed into the purse, where syringes inject the chosen chemicals into them. Such concoctions include hardening foam to halt movement, cushioning foam to break falls, ice to freeze enemies, and smokescreens for camouflage. Despite her skills being based more around technology, Honey has demonstrated a good amount of physical capabilities. She has demonstrated the ability to perform flips and other forms of acrobatics, though not as good as Go Go. In addition, despite her lithe built, she possesses a decent amount of physical strength, as she was able to move a 400 pound ball of tungsten carbide without any aid. Appearances ''Big Hero 6 At the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, Honey Lemon and her colleagues are in the process of creating new inventions for the world to see. Honey is working on chemical metal embrittlement when she is introduced to the younger brother of her friend and classmate Tadashi Hamada, Hiro, who's in the middle of a tour throughout the university. After showing her experiment to Hiro, Honey joins the others in the former's meeting with Fred, who notes the occasion of when he once asked Honey to concoct a formula that would turn him into a fire-breathing lizard at will, though she denied his request, believing that such ambitions were not science. Later on, after Hiro decides that he wants to join the university, Tadashi informs him of the annual science fair that would bestow upon him a chance to showcase an invention and if the showcase impresses the school's head professor, Callaghan, he'll be granted with enrollment. Honey joins the Hamada brothers, along with the rest of her friends, in assisting Hiro in creating a mass amount of miniature robotic nano-bots known as the Microbots. On the day of the fair, Honey stands by Hiro's side for support, taking photos with the rest of her friends to remember the occasion. Fortunately, the fair is a success and Hiro is granted enrollment within the school. Honey and the others celebrate his triumph by heading to Cass' café while Hiro and Tadashi stay behind for some alone time, during which Tadashi and supposedly Callaghan are killed in a deadly fire, the latter being trapped in the burning school building and the former attempting to save him. Honey and the others join together in comforting the Hamada family over Tadashi's death, though Hiro distances himself from the group for several weeks. One night, however, they find him wandering around the city with Baymax, Tadashi's healthcare robot, prompting them to follow behind. Unbeknownst to the team, Hiro's Microbots were stolen by a mysterious man named Yokai, who he and Baymax were in the process of capturing. Worried for the safety of his friends, Hiro encourages the gang to leave, but a comforting Honey steps up and refuses to be pushed away, wanting to help her young friend recover from Tadashi's demise. Before the conversation can go any further, however, Yokai attacks (though not before Honey manages to snap a quick picture in awe). Honey and the others evade the villain in Wasabi's van, where Hiro explains the situation. While Wasabi believes that Yokai is out to kill them, the eternally optimistic Honey points out that they don't know if he is actually trying to kill them until Yokai throws a car at their van. They are able to escape by falling into the bay and unintentionally fooling Yokai into believing them to be dead. The team then takes refuge at Fred's mansion, where they are able to recover from the incident. While they rest, Hiro begins to ponder Yokai's identity. Fortunately, Baymax reveals to have his health information (having scanned him during the escapade), allowing Hiro to track the villain. With this, Hiro suggests that the group upgrade themselves into a team of crime-fighting heroes. However, Honey believes that such an idea may not be the best, as they're merely a bunch of nerds. Even so, Hiro assures them that they can be far more and, with that, the group goes through with his plans. Honey receives a special purse capable of creating chemical weapons in the form of chem-balls. With these, Honey can create a variety of unique attacks. After some training, the group sets out to an abandoned island, where Yokai is said to be hidden. Through security footage, they learn that the island was once a facility used by Alistair Krei for building and testing his teleportation portal. During the testing process, the test pilot, Abigail, was apparently killed, resulting in the facility's closure. The information leads the team to believe that Krei is the man behind Yokai's mask, wanting to rebuild the portal. Just as they reach this conclusion, Yokai appears and attacks them again. Honey assists Go Go in battling the villain, but she is soon defeated. The battle ends with Hiro finally unmasking the villain, who is then revealed to be Professor Callaghan, shocking every member of the team. Callaghan explains that he used the Microbots to escape his supposed death, callously brushing off the fact that Tadashi died trying to save him. Enraged, Hiro removes Baymax's healthcare chip (the chip that gives him his sweet and caring nature), leaving him to become a ruthless killing machine with one directive: to destroy Callaghan. Wasabi, Go Go, and Fred attempt to fend off Baymax, knowing that murder is not the answer, but fail. Meanwhile, Honey recovers Baymax's original programming chip and, just as he is about to deliver the deathblow to Callaghan, restores the robot to his normal peaceful self. Unfortunately, this allows Callaghan the opportunity to escape. Hiro scolds Honey on her actions, furious that Callaghan had managed to avoid death, but Wasabi and Go Go defend her, telling him that they never agreed to kill Yokai. This only fuels Hiro's anger even further and, as a result, Honey and the others are left stranded on the island as Hiro storms off in frustration with Baymax, though they are eventually rescued by Fred's butler Heathcliff some time afterwards. Once they return to San Fransokyo, they comfort Hiro, knowing that his actions were merely out of grief. After the boy apologizes for his behavior towards them and the team forgives him, Honey reveals to have found another recording from the facility that reveals that the test pilot, Abigail, was the daughter of Callaghan, revealing that his schemes are driven out of revenge. Honey and the others rush to Krei Tech to save the founder, only to be attacked by a vengeful Callaghan. During the battle, Honey encloses herself in a chemical bubble for protection, but Callaghan strikes his Microbots through the surface in an attempt to impale her. Fortunately, Honey manages to use her chemicals to grab hold of one of the Microbot tentacles, which pulls her out of the bubble upon retraction, thus saving her. After reuniting with her teammates, Hiro instructs a new plan--to take out the Microbots and send them within the sucking portal. To keep him from noticing their plans, Honey and Fred combine their abilities to create an array of clouds, thus blocking Callaghan from witnessing the damage that they're causing to the Microbots from below. Using her purse, Honey manages to wipe out an immense amount of Microbot clusters, putting the final touches on rendering the masked villain powerless. After Callaghan is defeated and the portal is taken down, the magnetic containment field of the machine begins to glitch, sending it on the verge of exploding. Before the team can retreat, however, Baymax senses life within the portal, leading the team to believe it to be Abigail. Baymax and Hiro journey inside to save her, but due to a major setback, Baymax is forced to sacrifice his life in the process. Even so, Hiro and Abigail return safely and with Callaghan foiled and behind bars, the city is saved. Honey and her friends return to their normal lives, officially welcoming Hiro into San Fransokyo Tech, greeting him at the Lucky Cat Café in the morning. As Hiro settles in Tadashi's former lab, he discovers Baymax's original healthcare programming chip, thus allowing him to recreate the bot. With Baymax revived, Honey rejoins her friends in the resurgence of Big Hero 6, who set out to protect San Fransokyo from any and all dangers in honor of Tadashi's dream of helping a lot of people. Big Hero 6: The Series Honey Lemon returns in the animated series with Génesis Rodríguez reprising her role. After the defeat of Callaghan in "Baymax Returns", Honey Lemon intended to return to her life as a normal college student, as did Wasabi and Go Go. When Fred tries to persuade his friends to reform back as Big Hero 6, Honey declines, not wanting to lose anyone else after losing Baymax and almost losing Hiro. Things changed when the city falls victim to Yama, which inspires Honey to suit up for the sake of protecting her friends and community. Rejuvenated, Honey and her friends reform Big Hero 6 and vow to protect San Fransokyo from then on. They meet a number of new adversaries along the way. In "Big Roommates 2", Honey is evicted from her home after a chemistry accident and moves in with Go Go in a sketchy part of town. While unpacking, Honey's purse was stolen by a thief named Dibs, whose mishandling of the purse inadvertently transformed him into a powerful new supervillain known as Globby. Despite Honey's attempt to reform him, Globby would go on to serve a mysterious villain called Obake, who had been observing Big Hero 6 since they defeated Yama. Obake seeks the scientific research of Honey Lemon's favorite artist, Lenore Shimamoto, who founded the San Fransokyo Art Institute, of which Honey is a student. While on campus to partake in the annual Rivalry Week between SFIT and SFAI, Honey accidentally discovers Shimamoto's hidden laboratory. There, she finds Shimamoto's personal journal and decides to take it home with the intention of returning it later. As she and Go Go read the entries, they discover that Shimamoto was planning to share a revolutionary discovery with the world, but for some reason, her research never came to light. The journal entries apparently cease after the day prior to San Fransokyo's "Great Catastrophe" in 1906. Honey speculates the cause of this, and becomes determined to learn the truth. Obake, meanwhile—having spotted the journal in Honey's posessions—disguises himself as a historian and manipulates Honey into handing over the journal for the sake of preserving Shimamoto's legacy in a museum. Honey would later discover that this was a ruse, prompting Big Hero 6 to track down Obake and retrieve the journal back. Obake hands it over willingly, and leaves with the promise of seeing the team again. In "Countdown to Catastrophe", Honey Lemon proposes an investigation into Lenore Shimamoto's scientific work for her final project of the semester. With Wasabi's help, Honey Lemon discovers that the "blank" pages of Shimamoto's journal are actually filled with information, which can be seen under blacklight. Honey and Wasabi continue their investigation at Shimamoto's lab, where they find a wax cylinder that reveals Shimamoto to be responsible for the Great Catastrophe of 1906. Not only that, Obake looks to recreate Shimamoto's catastrophe, in order to destroy San Fransokyo. Fortunately, Globby has a change of heart and joins Big Hero 6 in their efforts to defeat Obake. This delights Honey Lemon, who held onto the belief that Globby wasn't all bad. In turn, Globby shows appreciation for Honey Lemon's everlasting faith in him. Obake looks to create a star near the San Fransokyo bay, which will wipe out the city starting with Fish Town. Hiro and Fred work to create a giant wave that will counter the star's shockwave. Honey and Globby are sent to protect Fish Town with a breaker. Globby goes about this by enlarging himself and creating a literal barrier, with Honey Lemon standing by to support his form with her chem-balls. When Globby starts to question his life choices, Honey Lemon gives him moral support. Fortunately, their efforts are successful, saving Fish Town. A joyous Honey Lemon embraces Globby in celebration. The two then reunite with their teammates as San Fransokyo recovers from the event. Other appearances In ''Ralph Breaks the Internet, Honey Lemon can be seen walking amongst a crowd of net users in Oh My Disney. Video games ''Kingdom Hearts III Honey Lemon appears alongside the rest of Big Hero 6 in ''Kingdom Hearts III in their hometown of San Fransokyo, which is besieged by Heartless. Following a battle on the San Fransokyo Bridge that had Hiro and Baymax meet Sora, Donald, and Goofy, Honey is back at Big Hero 6's base to oversee an online news article regarding Big Hero 6 getting their butts kicked by the Heartless and casting doubt on their ability to defend the city. Honey is then formally introduced to Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Once Sora explains what the Heartless are and where they come from, Honey fears they have no way to combat them, causing Go Go to ask if they are just giving up, with Baymax also calculating their odds to be very slim. When Hiro puts Sora though a simulation to help the heroes fight the Heartless, it gives Honey Lemon the idea to change how she attacks such as using combinations. She becomes fast friends with Donald that she shows interests in his magic. Later, they discover that the Baymax whom Hiro had to leave behind when they rescued Abigail Callaghan from Krei's Silent Sparrow portal has been corrupted by the Heartless, along with the Microbots that were stranded with him, and is attacking the city with the Heartless. With the support of Sora, Donald, and Goofy, Honey and the rest of Big Hero 6 are able to purge the darkness and influence of the Heartless from the old Baymax and return him to normal. Afterward, Honey and the rest of the team continue to defend San Fransokyo with two Baymax by their side. Disney Parks Disneyland Paris In 2015, Honey made her Disney parks debut in Disneyland during a private meet-and-greet event, donning her battle armor and chem-purse. She later made sporadic appearances in the park alongside other characters from the film. In 2017, she, Go Go and Hiro were featured during Guest Star Day. In 2018, Honey and Go Go made meet-and-greet appearances as part of the Disney FanDaze event. Gallery Trivia *Honey Lemon appears on a power disc for the video game Disney INFINITY 2.0. *In the original comic series, Honey's real name is Aiko Miyazaki. As indicated by her real name, she was Japanese in the original comic series, but in the movie, her ethnicity was changed to Latina. **In "Rivalry Weak", "Honey Lemon" is the name printed on her student ID. *She runs her own online boutique store. *Honey Lemon is 5'10" (177 cm) in height, but is 6'2" (187 cm) when wearing her platform heels. **She seems to be insecure about her height, as she insisted that she isn't "that tall" after being referred to as "Tall girl" by Karmi and Globby."Fan Friction""Countdown to Catastrophe" *When Honey Lemon's super suit is created, her purse displays is a miniature version of the periodic table of the elements. *She is fluent in both English and Japanese. *In the Japanese manga Baymax, Honey takes over Fred's position from a deleted scene involving Tadashi's presentation of Baymax. *One of Honey's early concept designs, namely the "lolita" one, made it into the film in the form of a San Fransokyo advertisement billboard. It can be seen very quickly at the beginning of the film, and when Baymax and Hiro test their flying abilities in the city for the first time. *Honey's phone case resembles Nick Wilde, a fox and a major character from Zootopia. *Honey Lemon is currently the only Big Hero 6 character to have the same voice actor in multiple versions of the movie, as Genesis Rodriguez voiced Honey Lemon in the English and Latin American Spanish dubs of the movie. *According to the episodes "Big Roommates 2" and "Rivalry Weak", Honey suffers from snoring and sleep-talking. *Honey pronounces Hiro's name differently than the other characters, specifically with a Spanish accent. According to Genesis Rodriguez, she intentionally did so to accentuate Honey's Latina heritage, her pronunciation of his name means that she pronounces it the way a Japanese native would, since the Spanish and Japanese languages have similar R sounds. **However, in the film, she occasionally pronounces his name with an American would, such as when she first meets him and after taking a selfie with her friends. *Honey is seen listening to Boca, Doce Boca by Jose Luis Rodriguez, the father of her voice actress. *During renovations of the Walt Disney Animation Studios building, beginning in 2014, Honey was one of the character silhouettes featured on the wall mural. References External links * * * de:Honey Lemon es:Honey Lemon fi:Honey Lemon fr:Honey Lemon it:Honey Lemon nl:Honey Lemon pl:Honey Lemon pt-br:Honey Lemon ro:Limonadă ru:Хани Лемон Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Females Category:Animated characters Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Scientists Category:Disney characters Category:Heroines Category:Superheroes Category:Adults Category:Students Category:Characters in video games Category:Teenagers Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Inventors Category:Wreck-It Ralph cameos Category:Hispanic characters Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms characters Category:Artists Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Acquired characters